<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance Isn't Dead by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788592">Romance Isn't Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Battle, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After they both get wounded on the battlefield,  Felix has something he needs to say to Dimitri. Prompts for Dimilix week - confessions, injury</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romance Isn't Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri thought he was dead. And it wasn't so much different than the ghosts who usually haunt him. <br/>It wasn't much of a stretch to assume he was dead. They had been on a battlefield. Fighting the seemingly never-ending group of enemies that rained upon them. </p>
<p>It was never quite clear what was happening anymore. Only that someone had meant to chop his head off and he'd killed them before they got the chance. It was raining both blood and water from the sky. </p>
<p>That was minutes ago. He thinks now, that the battle must be over. </p>
<p>Dimitri could see the sky without moving his head. He's on his back. He can't open his eyes but he knows that Felix is beside him. The swordsman's weapon held firmly to his side, both his and the enemies' blood pooling under him.</p>
<p>Maybe they're both going to die. Dimitri can't die here, out in some field. Neither can Felix. The swordsman always seemed to be too stubborn to die.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Felix starts to talk. </p>
<p>The pain that he felt clung to his side. Persistent and stinging. <br/>" Boar…" Felix grumbles  Even though his voice sounds a thousand miles away. He starts to whisper and Dimitri wants to chase after the sound. <br/>" Dimitri…" He growls, jerks at Dimitri's side<br/> "Why did you do that? Why did you have to be so stupid? I'm supposed to... protect you. To cut through your enemies… And you're not supposed to wither up on the battlefield and die."</p>
<p>Dimitri can vaguely feel Felix grab his hand. He feels like he's floating. Aside from the pain. Felix is squeezing too hard. He's choking back tears. Dimitri doesn't want to see the look on his face.</p>
<p>" I used to always cry when things went wrong. And I went and got stronger and this still happens."<br/>Felix sniffles. Warmth spreads throughout Dimitri's body. The pain dulls a bit. Or at least Dimitri thinks it does. He tries to make a noise but nothing comes out.</p>
<p>Felix sighs, slumping over a bit. " I know you're going to be ok. You wouldn't be fighting here if you couldn't handle it. Right?"</p>
<p>Felix's breath is ragged. It sounds like he's fighting back tears.</p>
<p>"Dimitri… I… need to tell you that I love you. I… I need to say it… Even if you never hear me... I needed… I just needed to tell you that."</p>
<p>Dimitri groans. Felix tenses. His breath hitches. The fast pace of his heart beating right next to Dimitri's shoulder.</p>
<p>Dimitri opens up his eye and blinks. Felix shoots up and puts his hand over Dimitri's chest. He stops touching him and his hand hovers awkwardly in the air instead. His clothes are torn, covered in rips and scratches. Crest monster spit and blood have probably seeped into his skin. </p>
<p>Felix is still the most beautiful sight Dimitri has ever seen. </p>
<p>" You could have died. Don't move. I'm healing you, Boar. I didn't become a mortal savant for nothing. Someone needs to heal you when you start running into attacks like that."</p>
<p>It would all be so convincing. Dimitri might have thought he'd been hallucinating before if it weren't for the way Felix bites his lip after he finishes speaking. The way he blushes and while he doesn't always make eye contact when he speaks, his eyes are wide and bleary. <br/>If it were not for the fact that Felix just said the words that he said. Dimitri knows he actually heard them.</p>
<p>" I'm sorry," Dimitri replies.</p>
<p>" Don't apologize. Just don't be stupid next time. Don't try to protect me. And… stop staring at me like that, did you want me to die?</p>
<p>" No… of course not Felix! How could you ask those things of me… I'm going to protect you… It's just like what you sa-"</p>
<p>" You shouldn't speak when you're injured. Go to sleep." Felix starts to get up.</p>
<p>Dimitri doesn't think you're supposed to go to sleep after you've been knocked unconscious. That isn't what he really cares about though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he can stop himself, he's reaching out and grabbing Felix's sleeve.</p>
<p>" I'm fine… but if I heard what you said a while ago then-"</p>
<p>" You were hallucinating."</p>
<p>" It happens a lot. I wasn't"</p>
<p>" J-just drop it Boar. People say a lot of things when… when they're upset."</p>
<p>" You were upset about me?"</p>
<p>" Yes, I thought you were- that we could have both been-"</p>
<p>He groans and raises his shoulders.  " Why would you ask that!" Looking away he starts to mutter." Of… of course, I was."</p>
<p>Dimitri stares at Felix and he looks away again. Felix looks so scared, so hurt and vulnerable. Dimitri wants to hug him but he can really barely move his body. </p>
<p>"Felix, I'd defend anyone in our army if given the chance."</p>
<p>Felix growls. " Fantastic. If you don't let go of my arm I'll cut it off."</p>
<p>" After you went through all of that to heal me?"</p>
<p>Felix pouts and tries to pull his way out of Dimitri's vise grip. " I'm just… trying to make sure you don't die… and… ugh, it doesn't matter. Just let go of me."</p>
<p>" What if… I… loved you back, Felix?"</p>
<p>" No… No… I shouldn't have said that. I mean, we're filthy and wounded. There are dead soldiers and monsters around us. It's not-"</p>
<p>Dimitri doesn't care about any of that. " Alright. If it was though. If you did really feel that way.</p>
<p>Felix grips Dimitri's hand and sighs again. " Then I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you. "</p>
<p>The warmth spreads around Dimitri's chest again. He thinks Felix might be shaking. "I can't do this again. I need to get stronger so I can protect you."</p>
<p>Dimitri rubs up and down the side of his arm. I'll always want to protect you, Felix. It isn't like I've taken worse than this. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>" Then we both need to get stronger. Once you get better we're going to spar."</p>
<p>Dimitri can't help but laugh. " Sounds like a nice date." He isn't sure if it's the lack of blood, Felix's healing or declaration of love that makes him feel this giddy. Like he's floating somewhere and he can't come down. He can hardly believe it, that his feeling isn't one-sided. This wasn't a particularly put of the ordinary battle, Dimitri isn't sure why Felix decided to speak his mind now, but it's fantastic no matter the reason.</p>
<p>Felix groans. " Hardly. Just don't talk about this anymore. Some healers are coming."</p>
<p>" The only healer that I want is you."</p>
<p>Felix groans again. " <br/>___________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Dimilix Week! Thanks for reading (: I wanted to write some angst but I was physically incapable of making things to angsty. Follow me on Twitter for more fe ramblings @Tavitay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>